Why Don't You Marry Drew?
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost sends Abbey and Van Rook to eliminate the Saturdays.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

WHY DON'T YOU MARRY DREW?

''Rabid old bat!'' Leonidas Van Rook muttered while standing in front of Argost's desk.  
He glanced at Abbey Grey who happened to be his new apprentice. He knew this was her first time working for Vincent Vladislav Argost. He wondered if the bizarre man's appearance terrified her. Her red-eyed mask hid her beautiful face from the world.  
The Russian folded his muscular arms across his chest.

''You two are required to eliminate the Saturday family since they always get in my way. Succeed and you will be rewarded,'' the strange villain said. ''What if Leonidas and I fail?'' Abbey asked. Argost stared at the mercenaries. ''My cryptids are a little hungry right now...'' he smiled. ''We get the idea!'' Van Rook's female apprentice said.

She observed the Russian beckoning her. He shuddered while turning his back on Vincent.  
''I'm going to have nightmares tonight!'' he whispered. She was unable to see his cruel smile. *I will be more than happy to end Doc Saturday's life! He's the one who took Drew from me!* he thought.

The Saturdays enjoyed their picnic near their home. ''What a nice day for a picnic'  
Drew stated. ''Yeah. There aren't any ants around to ruin it!'' Doyle stated.  
His sibling looked up and scowled before standing. ''What is it, Mom?'' Zak inquired.  
''There are two ants called Leonidas Van Rook and Abbey Grey!'' Drew replied.

Her family stood with her when the mercenaries arrived. ''I remember when we ate together during our college days, Drew!'' the Russian stated. ''There goes my appetite'  
Drew muttered. She revealed her sword before forming her usual fighting stance. Abbey stared at Leonidas for a few minutes. ''You dated HER?!'' she inquired while pointing her gun at the white-haired woman momentarily.

Van Rook nodded while aiming his wrist blaster at the female Saturday.  
''Why are you here?'' Doyle wished to know. ''Argost sent us to eliminate you!  
Look on the bright side. You will all die together as a family!'' Abbey said in a casual tone. She was about to shoot them until she glanced at the Russian's trembling arm.

''What are you waiting for, Leonidas? Kill Drew Saturday!'' she spoke. Her mask concealed her annoyed expression. ''Do you still love her?'' she inquired.  
She yelped when he pulled her long black hair. ''Abbey!'' Doyle and Zak exclaimed.

''Do not speak to me like that again, apprentice! Remember your role or I'll remove your tresses!'' the Russian snarled. ''Yes, sir!'' the villainess muttered. She rubbed her sore head when the male mercenary released her hair. Although they disliked her for betraying them, Zak and Doyle still didn't enjoy seeing Leonidas hurting a woman. Drew's sibling glanced at her.

''Did Van Rook ever hurt you?'' His sister's eyes increased in size for a moment. ''What?! No! I mean once!'' she said. Zak's eyes were wide when he glanced at her. She observed Doyle baring his teeth while staring at Leonidas. ''You just gave me another reason to dislike you, Van Rook!'' he stated. He frowned when the Russian dodged his concussion grenades.

''You hurt the woman you loved yet you can't kill her?'' Abbey asked. ''That happened years ago, apprentice!'' Leonidas snarled. *I regret hitting her*  
he thought. He glanced at the masked woman. *Drew physically retaliated against me, so I never touched her again!* His thoughts vanished when the Saturdays attacked.

The women battled against one another while Doc, Zak, Doyle, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo fought Van Rook. The male mercenary shrieked when Komodo bit his leg. Zon removed his helmet before his opponents stared at him. ''What did my sister see in you?'' Doyle muttered. He manually crushed both wrist blasters while Doc used his Battle Glove to damage the jet pack. ''NOT THE JET PACK!'' Van Rook yelled until Zak knocked him down with The Claw.

Drew kicked the gun out of Abbey's hand. She smiled at the sight of Fiskerton giving the Russian a wedgie! She disarmed her again when she revealed a knife. Doc's wife proceeded to kick her into the shrieking male mercenary. Leonidas snarled while departing with his female companion. They found themselves within a cave.

''What are we going to tell Argost?'' the black-haired woman wished to know.  
''We'll cross that bridge when we get there!'' the older man groaned. ''You could tell him it was your fault for not killing the female Saturday when you had the chance!'' she hissed. ''I still love her!'' he whispered. ''Why don't you marry her?'' she said in a sarcastic tone. ''She's already married'  
he pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

The mercenaries eventually slept until the next day. Abbey opened her eyes very slowly.  
She sat up while glancing at Van Rook who happened to be awake. ''Why are you smiling'  
she inquired while one of her eyebrows ascended. She shrieked when she found herself wearing a wedding dress and viewed the medium length white hair between her fingers!  
''Are you ready for our wedding....Drew?'' Leonidas smiled.

THE END 


End file.
